Generally, a refrigerator is a device that stores foods at a low temperature. The refrigerator includes a freezing compartment, a refrigeration compartment, and a vegetable compartment. The vegetable storage chamber is drawably provided with a basket.
Herein, an opened upper side of the basket is provided with a cover, which is fixed to the inside of the refrigerator. And, the front of the basket is coupled with a basket door. Also, the basket door is provided with an opening and closing button, such that the basket door is selectively and rotatably coupled to the basket. In other words, if the opening and closing button is pressed, the basket door rotates from the basket.
Meanwhile, in the conventional container, stress is intensively applied to the rotational shaft of the opening and closing button by force pressing the opening and closing. As a result, the rotational shaft is bent in a direction of force and if the force is removed, the rotational shaft is returned to an original position. As such, if an operation, which presses and releases the opening and closing button, is repeated, fatigue strength is accumulated on the rotational shaft of the opening and closing button, such that the rotational shaft may be damaged.